Harry Potter Book Seven
by CharlieX15
Summary: Harry is preparing for the final battle against Voldemort, With everything going wrong so fast; and so horribly. Harry is getting more and more scared for his friend's safety every day. Slight alterations of past books, please Review I need guidance :p
1. Summer's End

Harry Potter: Book Seven

This book follows Harry's adventures throughout what should have been his seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has informed him that there are three horcruxes; The Ring, the Necklace, and one which he has not yet identified, but knows that it exists. You will notice throughout this story that there are several slight alterations in terms of canon/history but dont worry, nothing too major.

So now, enjoy ! (Please Read + Review) By the way, I like my stories chapters fairly short, but never under at least 1000 words. So, Im sorry if you dont like that.. its just its my favourite way of writing..

Chapter One: Summer's End

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had been at the burrow since their slightly premature end of term that summer. After the shocking death of their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. The whole wizarding world is in shock, and is wondering what is going to happen next.

"Harry.. Harry.. Harry!" shouted Ginny.

"Yes? sorry Ginny.." Harry said, slightly awkwardly, after he broke up with her on their last day of term, things hadnt been exactly right.. They werent mad, just awkward.

"Dinner's ready" she said, she looked slightly awkward, Harry could see her eyes were wet with tears.. she had been crying.

"Okay, il be done in a minute" he said, smiling at Ginny. she stood for a second, then returned a feeble smile. Then hastily scurried out of the room. Harry slowly walked downstairs, and stepped into the dining room.

"Ah Harry" smiled Mrs Weasley, her usual happy persona showing through. "There you go, sit there dear, the dinner shall be out in a minute" she said. Then with a wave of her wand, the entire set of plates, dishes, and food flew out of the kitchen and landed with astounding grace on the dining table.

"Thanks mum, this looks great" said Ron, trying to keep his mother in a good mood, she had been slightly snappy of late. Worried about the War that was raging outside the burrow's walls in the wizarding world. But deep down, she knew that even the burrow couldnt possibly be safe forever.

*

A few hours later, Harry was setting down to bed. He pulled the duvet over him, he liked these sort of nights. The weather was cold, but not too cold. The duvet felt nice, because it was warm but not too warm. Perfect; Her though to himself.

"goodnight Harry" said Hermione quietly, as she stepped out of the room and turned the light off; holding the book she had just retrieved from the shelf next to his bed.

*

Harry had been asleep for about an hour, but suddenly he was awoken by an almighty crash.

"What the hell?" he said to himself, alarmed. He jumped out of bed, and grabbed his wand off of the counter next to him. He ran to the window, and almost screamed out he was so shocked, the field surrounding him were lit by patches of fire all over. He looked down to the front drive, He saw Bellatrix Lestrange, and Two other death eaters. Tonks and Lupin ran out and began duelling Bellatrix and One death eater respectively. The other one advanced towards the house, but was met with a stupefy. Which the Death Eater easily reflected. Harry decided he could no longer stand and watch, he sped down the many stairs and was met by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry dont you dare go out there! its too dangerous!" she shouted, Harry couldnt listen, he ran outside. He felt anger boiling inside of him. He burst through the door, He saw Tonks battling Bellatrix; Bellatrix was winning. Lupin battling the other, Lupin was winning; But was clearly worried about his Lover. Harry saw the other Death Eater, battling Mr Weasley. Harry was alarmed it this.

"Stupefy" Harry shouted, as a bright red flash of light burst out of his wand, but was deflected by the Death Eater. Then, the Death Eater sent a Spell at Mr Weasley knocking him down.

"DAD!" he heard Ron shout from inside, Ron then burst through the door; running at the Death Eater.

"Stupefy, STUPEFY" he shouted, as a flash of red flew from his wand; The Death eater sent a stunning spell back at him knocking him down.

"Expelliarmus" shouted Harry, The Death Eater deflected that too.

"Harry! I wont let you fight him alone!" shouted Hermione, who ran out, closely followed by Ginny.

"Stupefy" shouted Hermione and Ginny who simultaneously shot stunning spells at the Death Eater. He deflected those too, but now; with three duelers against one, the odds were stacked. Hermione sent a jinx at the death eater, temporarily knocking him down; Ginny then sent a stunning spell at him knocking him back again. The Death eater rose up fast, and with a swish of his wand, Ginny was knocked flying into some cardboard boxes.

"GINNY" shouted Mrs Weasley, who herself then burst out of the door.

"Leave this to me!" she shouted angrily, using protego to gently knock Harry and Hermione back and keep them there.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN, STAY AWAY FROM MY HOME" she screamed at the Death Eater, dodging and weaving between his curses, whilst sending some of her own.

"Just you wait" the Death Eater said, "youre whole family's bodies are going to litter these grounds in mere moment" He said trying to anger Molly.

"No they will not!" she screamed, She shot another stunning spell at him. THen he blocked it, then sent a killing curse at her. Luckily she dodge it skillfully. Harry was shocked that she was as good at duelling as she is, He was surprised she wasnt a more active member of the Order.

"Impedimenta!" she shouted, knocking the Death eater flying. He was still, silent, non moving.

"There we go" she said. She turned round to see Harry and Hermione, but they had already ran to aid Lupin and Tonks. But Molly had to check on her Children, and make quite sure that they were okay. Meanwhile, Hermione and Lupin were duelling another Death Eater, while Harry and Tonks were duelling Bellatrix. Hermione shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater, he was angered by this and shot a curse at her. It smacked her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain and began to scream. She was clutching at her stomach, howling in pain.

"Youl pay for that one" Lupin shouted, shotting an expert jinx at the Death Eater, knocking him out ran to Hermione to help stop the curse.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK" Shouted Bellatrix horribly, she still taunted Harry after she killed Sirius.

"SHUT UP" Harry Screamed shooting a curse at Her, she dodged it tauntingly; Laughing at how easy it was to make Harry furious with Her.

"dont listen Harry, concentrate, we CAN beat her" Tonks said encouragingly. But as quick as that, Bellatrix lowered her wand, but not before putting up a shield, she stood, still. As if she could hear someone in her head, She and the other two Death Eaters apparated away from the Burrow...


	2. Aftershock

By the way everyone, sorry for such short chapters.. I know it sucks.. but im not good with long ones ! XD.

--------------

Chapter Two: Aftershock

The Burrow hadnt been the same since the attack, Mrs Weasley moved quietly barely ever smiling; Flinching at every little noise. She was terrified an Attack was imminent. One day the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Dinner table when a hulking lynx burst into the room and stood there, agile for a moment, then it said in the rasping thick voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt..

"The Minister is Dead, Voldemort has taken over, Caius Norse has taken over the ministry as the next minister for magic. They are coming." the patronus then slowly faded. For a second it seemed like a dream, but the faces of the other diners turned it to a dark nightmare.

Death Eaters had surrounded the burrow, They had nowhere to run. Hermione then without thinking grabbed hold of Ron, Harry and Ginny. She then apparated away from the burrow, to the outside world.

*

"Sorry, this is all i could find" said Hermione sadly, she had managed to steal some bread and milk from the supermarket using Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Why didnt you steal more?" said Ron angrily, who was irritated by his hunger; He was used to glorious homecooked meals by his mother.

"Ron im sorry okay, its the best I could do." she snapped back.

Ginny, clearly wishing to dispel the small argment piped up: "Okay, stop. We have some food Ron, so be greatful for that at least. At least we arent all dead." she said. Everyone stopped talking for a second, and realised they were incredibly lucky to be alive.

"Harry are you alright?" said Hermione slowly, trying to read Harry's emotionless expression.

"Yes, I think.. Im worried about everyone who was at the Burrow, what if they didnt get out okay?" he said, Barely even wanting to dwell on the subject. Ron looked horrified for a moment, then said:

"Dont say that Harry, Im sure they are fine.." He said, although he isnt sure even he believed it truly. Hermione slowly got up, and walked to the nearby window, she gasped to herself. Two thick-bodied Death Eater's were standing, as still as statues; watching the currently vacated (Except for Hermione and the others of course) house.

"Harry.." she said, quivering slightly; barely even able to utter any words. Harry jumped up, and walked over to the window. He too gasped and turned to Ron and Ginny and said:

"We have to go, now.. Death Eaters are outside.." Harry ran to the door of the room leading to the back door, closely followed by Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Harry sped out of the back door into the garden.

"Harry, il get us out of here dont worry.." said Hermione, but she was cut off as two big thick black clouds flew into the garden; then morphed into two Terrifying Death Eater's.

"RUN" Shouted Harry, they all scrambled to the back gate, and flew into the alley next to the garden. None of them could hear anything, the only sound they could hear was the light rain tip tapping on the floor; and their own harsh short breath's erupting from their mouth's. Suddenly there was an almighty crashing sound and the fence burst down the splinters littering upon them.

"Stupefy!" shouted Ginny, just as she dodged a killing curse which then scorched the wall where her head once was. The Death eater dodged Ginny's curse easily.

"Incarcerous!" shouted another Death Eater, thick black ropes erupted from inside the man's wand and wrapped themselves around Hermione.

"HELP!" She shouted, as the Death Eater approached her to finish her off.. "HELP" she screamed again. Ron came running towards the Death Eater.

"Stupefy" he shouted, as a red burst cascaded out of his wand and smacked into the Death Eater temporarily stunning him. The Death Eater was still and silent. "Diffindo" he said, cutting Hermione free of the ropes.

"Thanks Ron" said Hermione gratefully. Hermione silently grabbed the four of them, and with a blink of an eye, they were gone.

*

A few hours later, they had finally found an abandoned cottage on the English coast to hide in for now. Hermione had placed as many charms as she could possibly think of to make sure the Death Eater's couldnt possibly trace them again. Ginny had already gone to bed in one of the rooms, Harry and Ron who had found the huge pantry filled to the brim with food were in the Kitchen eating.

"Mate, everything will be all right.. wont it?" Ron said quietly, sort of half knowing the awnser. Harry looked at him, He felt so bad that he had dragged him into it.

"Yeah, course it will be" he said, with a forced smile. Ron smiled back, he looked like he genuinely believed Harry.

"Remember, dont eat ALL the food, its going to have to last a long time.." said Hermione sternly. Harry and Ron, with their mouthsfull nodded silently at Hermione. Hermione then wandered into the lounge and sat on the sofa, she just sat for a minute. Absorbed in her own thoughts. Would they beat Voldemort? Where were the Horcruxes? and How are their family and friends?. Hermione bolted upright, there was a knock at the door. Two rather familiar voices were resounding from the other side of it.

"Luna? Neville?" said Hermione standing at the other side of the door.

"Hello Hermione! How are you!? We have been following you since you left the house you were in not long ago.. We had been looking for you, then we traced you there.. We had a hard job of finding where you had apparated to.. we grabbed you by youre sleeve and got apparated with you.. but it went a bit wrong.. we ended up in the sea.. Thats why we are so wet. Neville also got.. um.. a little bit splinched the end of his little finger has been.. cut off.." Luna said serenely, like she always had.

"Come in quickly, come on" said Hermione, beckoning them inside. Harry and Ron ran into the hallway with their wands raised. Harry and Ron stopped then looked surprised and ran to welcome Luna and Neville.

"Luna How?" said Harry shocked, Luna gave him a "Il explain later.." look. Ron was saying hello to Neville, Ginny who was clearly not asleep ran down and embraced Luna warmly. Neville also gave Ginny a warm hug.

"Guys.. ITs great to have you here but.. Im not dragging you all into the quest for the Horcruxes.." Said Harry, who looked slightly distessed.

"Harry for goodness sake, you know we are all in this together, if anything Luna and Neville are going to be a big help." said Hermione almost like a techer scolding a pupil.

"Im going to bed.." Said Harry, who then walked upstairs, half angry, half happy. Ginny sort of glanced at the others and followed him up the stairs.

"Harry.." she whispered and she tapped him lightly on the shoulders, "I just wanted to say... I know we havent spoken much but.. I understand why you ended it. Im sorry for being so angry over the summer, can you forgive me?" she said desperately.

"Of course Ginny, I still love you" he said awkwardly. Harry's eyes met with Ginny's, They looked at each other for about a minute in silence. Ginny then began to move closer, as did Harry. Until their lips finally met softly, Ginny whispered quietly "Ive wanted this all summer.." Harry sort of laughed a little as they retreated to his room.


End file.
